


John's Thing

by Sheneya



Series: Random Constantine Picture Fics [24]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Macros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Worth a Kink or Two.





	John's Thing

**Author's Note:**

> screencaps from screencapped.net

[](https://imgur.com/9ogAWCg)

[](https://imgur.com/OkzOCww)

[](https://imgur.com/fg3330G)

[](https://imgur.com/hebdkZh)

[](https://imgur.com/9cJOvE7)

[](https://imgur.com/N3pyQI7)


End file.
